ARREPENTIMIENTO
by Alelovelove
Summary: desde que se fue hemos dejado de lado nuestra vida y además, nuestros sueños con ella.ya nada importa,solo arrepentirte y sufrir por la falta.especialmnte si tu eres el que asesinaste a tu propio capitán,llevándote con el tu propia vida...  tragedia


**Ahí va mi segunda historia de One piece. Como la anterior, el principal protagonista es Zorro (supongo que se ve a la legua que es mi personaje preferido) y narra cómo le influye la influencia de su capitán; aunque también es una breve suposición de qué sería de la tripulación a la falta de Luffy.**

**Espero que os guste¡**

**AVISO: esta historia evoca a antes de la separación de los dos años, cuando todavía Zorro tiene los dos ojos buenos XD. Espero que este no sea un inconveniente y si es así, lo siento.**

**CAPÍTULO 1- EL ERROR**

La sangre se deslizaba por su mano como una caricia, como queriendo hacerle sentir placer ante algo erróneo, como si quisiera impregnarle de un sentimiento equivocado, sediento de matanza.

El tajo había sido bien hondo, produciendo una idea profunda y mortal. La espada que sostenía con las dos manos se había teñido de rojo, dolor y yerro.

El cuerpo de su capitán se deslizó hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, no cayó cuan largo era por el simple hecho de que el filo de la espada de su nakama le sujetaba y lo mantenía recto de las rodillas al pecho. El tronco se le encorvó y su cabeza cayó sin ejercer oposición en los brazos rígidos de su asesino, quien, ayudado de un rápido movimiento, extrajo con destacable brío el arma del corazón de su oponente.

Y entonces este terminó de caer, de cabeza al suelo ocupado por un charco de desesperanzadora sangre, roja, viva, reciente.

La frescura y el olor de ese líquido rojo marearon al agresor y lo dejó más confuso de lo que estaba, pero a su vez, levantó sus deficientes sospechas.

Lo había matado, lo había hecho…

Zorro se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su capitán, acabado, incrédulo.

Pero tenía la vista fija en el cielo, rogando que no fuera lo que creía que estaba pasando.

Pero la evidencia le dijo lo contrario, a pesar de no querer creerlo.

Zorro Ronoa, fiel seguidor de Luffy, había llevado la vida de este último a su fin, al confundirlo con un ataque hipnótico de un nuevo enemigo: Rayahara.

El susodicho era un enemigo aparentemente sencillo, que reflejaba su debilidad en su escuchimizado cuerpo. Pero había comido una fruta del diablo que otorgaba un poder consistente en confundir a los enemigos al controlar sus cinco sentidos y que podía hacerles creer que un compañero era un enemigo. Y como ninguno de los Sombrero de paja poseían un sexto sentido, les habían controlado con facilidad y malicia.

Y Rayahara había hecho pensar a Zorro que Luffy era el propio comensal de la fruta del diablo que otorgaba aquellos temibles poderes, y este, como un bárbaro, le había atravesado el corazón a su capitán con una de sus espadas, ante la cara de estupor de todos sus nakamas, ya que ellos no estaban siendo controlados. No, el enemigo pretendía hacerles sufrir y emanando un profundo odio hacia el espadachín, aun sin tener culpa de sus malos actos.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho estaba hecho.

Zorro profirió un grito de lamentación y cólera y desvió su atención a Luffy, que yacía inerte a sus pies. El verlo con los ojos todavía abiertos, completando la expresión de horror y sorpresa que se podía advertir en su cara ahora pálida, el espadachín contrajo tanta amargura y rencor hacia el auténtico culpable que inconscientemente y posterior a un temblor por parte de su cuerpo, embistió contra Rayahara que permanecía, con cara de satisfacción y desaire, a sus espaldas.

Al peliverde no le había dado tiempo de coger las espadas, la ira movía su cuerpo y no le permitía pensar, arremetió contra él a puñetazos, teniéndolos de sangre al poco rato, sangre proveniente de su adversario, que quedó gravemente herido tras recibir su imprudente ataque.

No se sació con matarle. Su venganza no hubiera sido saturada ni con mil muertes provocadas por su ser. Él haber matado a Luffy significaba mucho más que eso, y le producía un dolor irremediable que, ni con el paso infinito de años, no dejaría de atormentarle.

Desde aquel día, Zorro cambió radicalmente, se separó de la tripulación y vagó por las calles de las ciudades más sofisticadas del planeta, con el único fin de asesinar a todo el que se le pasara por delante, lamer la sangre de sus inocentes víctimas, y sentirse eufórico con ellas; ya, el comer, beber y dormir, había perdido toda su preferencia en la vida de un humano que poco a poco, se iba transformando en un monstruo. Cuando la policía lo pescaba, se contentaba con su propia tortura, le gustaba castigarse por aquella atrocidad tiempo atrás y de la que no se podía liberar, que le había transformado en un asesino en serie que mataba por diversión y con la esperanza de olvidar algún día su error.

…

Por otro lado, el resto de la tripulación, vivían tiempos difíciles como para vivir la vida. Sanji trabajaba de pinche para un cocinero que había conocido por los mares del Norte, y al que le cedió el sueño de ser el mejor cocinero del mundo, el cual, su amo estaba consiguiendo. Ya incluso había desechado la idea de encontrar algún día el gran Índigo, sin Luffy, su anhelo carecía de sentido. Ussop se hizo carpintero y diseñó unos sencillos juguetes similares a Pinocho en una fábrica de juguetes que había perdido la gracia de sus novedades. Nico Robin optó por ser bibliotecaria e instalarse en un lugar fijo, un pueblecito del sur tranquilo y de poca población, donde recomendaba a los ancianitos libros aptos para su edad. Nami se hizo prostituta, sin entrar en más detalles, ganó dinero pero no el suficiente como para que la liberaran de las calles donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no hacía lo otro. La vida de Chopper y Brook dio un giro de lo más inesperado: trabajaron juntos para un circo mundialmente famoso que viajaba por países exóticos actuando o buscando componentes nuevos. Mientras tanto, Franky se volvió donante de piezas orgánicas para la creación y reparo de cyborgs.

Toda la tripulación se había separado y llevaban una vida normal de la que obtenían el suficiente dinero como para subsistir, dejando sus sueños a un lado, olvidados en la nada.

Sus vidas anteriores que pasaron juntos, las aventuras que habían pasado buscando en un barco por todo el mundo el One piece, a manos de su entusiasta capitán, ya eran cosa del pasado, y se habían difuminado con el olvido.

Y desde algún sitio, un alma, que antes había habitado un cuerpo con el nombre de Luffy, los observaba a todos, sintiendo pena por todos ellos y arrepintiéndose de haberlos abandonado. De alguna forma, tenía que volver a verlos. Esa fue su última decisión antes de partir.

Tiempo, mucho tiempo después de lo sucedido, Sanji recibió un paquete sin remitente a su posada, cuando lo abrió, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos.

_Aguarda ahí, cocinero, voy a buscaros y a poner las cosas en orden. _

_Luffy_

El cocinero sacó de la caja que de donde había adquirido la carta, un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, en perfecto estado. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó y lloró desesperadamente. Sí, desde luego se iban a reunir.

_ ¿quién te ha mandado eso? ¿Otra de tus pretendientes?- el recién llegado, el jefe de Sanji entró con todas naturalidad en la posada con un refresco en la mano y se rio de su gracia. De no ser porque su fiel ayudante estaba llorando, este le hubiera mandado a la mierda, por lo que el jefe supuso que algo importante sería el contenido de esa carta. Decidió no preguntar, así que se sentó a su lado resignándose a cotillear el papel y se puso a leer el periódico; al rato soltó- ¡Ja! Condenado a muerte… ¡ya han cogido a es cabrón! Asesino enserie tendría que ser…

Sanji quiso ignorarlo pero le podía la curiosidad. Ojeó con le rabillo del ojo el titular de la noticia y deslizó sus pupilas recorriendo la notica, sin leerla. Cuando alcanzó la foto dio un respingo y le arrancó de las manos el periódico a su jefe, sin disculparse por su falta de educación.

La miró mejor. No. No podía ser. Maldito espadachín…

Sanji se dispuso a salir corriendo hacia la puerta, con la carta y el sombrero de paja en la mano, alargó el brazo para coger la escalera y se la puso a la vez que abría la puerta para salir a la calle.

_ lo siento, viejo, pero tengo cosas que hacer.- le dijo con prisa al jefe, que se le había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido y cara de no entender nada.- tengo que salvar a un nakama y a recuperar mi vida.

Y sin siquiera despedirse, salió a la calle dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí y corriendo con vehemencia por las calles. Miró al cielo, era un día estupendo, encabezado por un brillante sol y un cielo azul sin nubes: un día perfecto para volver a ser él.

Lo último que oyeron los aldeanos del pueblo de estilo medieval fue un grito de deshago que se escapó de la boca del cocinero, antes de abandonar la villa y adentrarse en el bosque fue:

_¡ ESPÉRAME, ZORRO, VOY A MATARTE COMO TE MUERAS!

Un periódico surcó el aire y se deslizó por la calzada del pueblo, dejando ver una de sus noticias, una cuyo titular era "POR FIN SE VA A DAR FIN A LA MASACRE PROTAGONIZADA POR ROR". Ror era el Nick que le habían puesto al hombre que salía en la foto, y que aquellos que lo reconocieron, lo nombraron como un tal Zorro Ronoa.

La misma noticia que se daría a conocer en todo el mundo, que la recibirían todos los antiguos tripulantes de Sombrero de paja, y que, para no perder a uno de sus nakamas, se reunirían de nuevo reflejando así, el antiguo compañerismo, que ahora había permanecido dormido y fracturado.

Pero para todo aquello, Sanji, el cerebro de la operación, el que se encargaría de reunirlos a todos con el fin de salvar a su fiel espadachín, debería primero, rencontrarse con Luffy, su capitán.

Porque probablemente, seguía con vida. Tenía que estarlo.

…

**Y con esto doy con finalizado el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia de One piece, espero que se entienda con suficiente clarividencia como para despertar curiosidad en alguna persona y que acabe por seguir leyendo.**

**Estoy un poco liada con terminar mis otras dos historias, pero si esta resulta gustar, me pondré manos a la obra.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
